


Battle Symphony

by Zombiesamurai23



Series: Byleth's Universes of War and Romance [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesamurai23/pseuds/Zombiesamurai23
Summary: Byleth followed her father to the Church of Seiros, choosing to teach and the house of Blue Lions and their leader Dimitri. However, there will never be an average day in Fodlan. Through war and love, she has to fight for their home.





	1. Chamber of Reflection

* * *

_Spent some time away, getting ready for the day you’re born again…_

Falling…watching the sky get farther and farther away. How could she do this…to me… to Dimitri…like a sister betraying a brother. Rhea can’t reach me. It’s too late.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Perhaps it would make more sense for me to wish that we’ll be together forever…” An inappropriate joke but it still lingered in my mind. I felt myself grow tired as the night went on. But as Sothis goes on in my head, I hear footsteps.

In the dining hall I see Rhea walking in a steady speed. I follow her due to orders by the goddess in my head. As I hide off in the corner, I hear singing…Rhea is singing. It’s a familiar song that leaves me at awe. Sothis has sung this, how does Rhea know this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn’t stop her…I froze time, but that monster still stabbed him. Somehow Thales blocked my attack…I watched him fall to the ground…I cried for the first time in my whole life as I saw the life drain from his face. She will pay…she’s going to die…she made me an orphan. They say I have no emotions…that I seem inhuman but now I feel sadness but more than that I feel vengeance seeping in my core.

Tears still staining my face, I go to his quarters and look behind his bookshelf as he told me too. I found his diary, most importantly I found out his recollection of me. A child he wished to protect from everyone, even Lady Rhea. I was born like this, no heartbeat, never crying or emotion. I was only a vessel to this body of mine…a ghost in human flesh.

Dimitri walked in and informed me that Rhea wished to speak with me. He was so concerned with my reaction to my father’s death. I hadn’t eaten in days or really spoken to anyone. He said he could give me time to prepare myself before speaking to her. He has always been a kind soul in this rotten world, a noble with more heart among such privileged individuals that never have to really show compassion to us lowly peasants. But in his eyes, we are all equal.

“Thank you…”

“We’ll be waiting for you whenever you’re ready to return to us.” He understood that just trying to move on wasn’t truly what makes you strong but really to take time to grieve and heal that gives us experience and growth. But along with that I have to know that this feeling of misery won’t last forever. But it certainly feels like it right now.

Dimitri understood what it’s like to have loss. His stepmother was gone, his family and many of his close friends. Living alone in this pain made him the man he is today. We will find Monica together, that is something he promises to me. I won’t forget it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We’ve spotted them, that bitch Monica, Thales and that cowardly Flame Emperor. Everyone of the banes of my existence in one time, my vengeance could come early. Kronya…that’s her real name, Kronya, Monica doesn’t matter cause she won’t live long enough for me to care about a name. But I can’t pounce on them just yet, I need information. Dimitri doesn’t think so but it’s too late. Wait what?!

“No…the dagger…” What does it mean?

“What’s wrong?”

“It…no. Nevermind. It couldn’t possibly be so.” Why does it seem so familiar? But we both know the important thing is we destroy those who have broken our families.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

This first chapter was interesting to write. It’s possibly going to continue to go back and forth in time. Review and kudos if you like it so far.


	2. Battle Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vengeance comes at a cost, but some times a benefit.

_I hear my battle symphony All the world in front of me If my armor breaks, I'll fuse it back together_

I walk around the monastery as I usual do this early day and it feels surreal. A knight just asked me and my students to engage in a mock battle at some point this month. While walking around the second floor, I talk to Manuela and Hannerman who seek to console me on the loss of Jeralt. Not a happy thing to discuss in the morning.

I notice father’s office when I enter the hall again and decide to look around again. I notice something a shelf with a small shine to it. Out of curiosity I get closer and see something familiar father had showed me. The ring he had given to mother, the ring he said to give to someone I seek to spend my life with. A huge concept to think about in the future. Will I even use it?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our enemies are in the Sealed forest, this seems like an obvious opportunity to strike. Unfortunately, Rhea doesn’t think so. She sees this as a trap but with Dimitri and my students joining me, she relents.

Monsters and soldiers flood the forest surrounding Kronya. She suddenly turns into this jester like appearance that was really her real form. To think she was creeping around the monastery planning our demise sickens me. However, there is no time to think back to ignored spies in the past. It’s finally time to end this charade of villains taking away those I hold close.

Her little group of lowly beasts and foot soldiers stand no chance against me. She soon she’s that’s she surrounded and tries to escape. I finally have her corned when that fake Tomas or Solon arrives and suddenly…there is only darkness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I can hear is Sothis in this strange place. I can’t see anything in this cloud of black around me at first. She suddenly appears in her throne disappointed in my failed attack on Kronya. She brushes off my attempt to reason my actions. She asks me one simple question as she entails the harm of us being in this dark void…are you ready to die?

“I am not…” She looks as if she has world shattering words to speak.

“The truth is I have always been with you. It is within you that I found my power yet again. The power of a goddess. The power of the progenitor god.” How, how is this possible. She says this explains my lack of heartbeat and somewhat lack of emotion.

“I am the one who watches over Fodlan and the creatures dwelling there. I am Sothis, she who died and then returned.”

“Somehow, I know it to be true.” She is without a body but…she will give all her power to me.

“The time has come for you and I to join as one. And when that comes to pass…then I shall disappear.” It sounds unfathomable. But she doesn’t mean she won’t exist. We shall be one, two souls never to be separated. But our bond shall be unspoken, her and I will miss our internal conversation. But this is for the good of Fodlan so it must be. I have much to still do and it is time to continue my journey with sacrificing my words with the person that created me.

She steps calmly to me and light circles us and we smile. Our hands touch and I feel her presence become mine, energy bursting through my body. It is time to finish this fight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Professor…That is you, isn’t it? I am glad you are safe. I was sure that you would return.” Dimitri greets me as I have exited from the void ready to vanquish my foes.

“Please tell me all that happened to you later. For now, it’s imperative that we kill the demon!”

Solon summons more soldiers upon the battlefield, but they are just small steppingstones to my enemy. With my sword throbbing with new power, I point it to my first target.

I slash through soldiers and beasts like paper and proudly see my students showing off their hard work over the months we trained together and learned. It is quite the sight.

Once I rid those petty minions protecting him, I quickly approach and drive my sword through his flesh. I watch him fall to the ground and feel minor tranquility at besting one of the causes for the death of my father.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“…What happened after we were separated? You look…different.” I had no real idea that my appearance changed since fusing with Sothis.

“The goddess gifted me her power.” He is mystified by this revelation. But this is nothing new due to my strange abilities and actions beforehand. He reminds me of this mirroring the legend of Saint Seiros who as well gained the gift of power from the goddess. Her goal being to stop an evil king. Mine being to stop the flame emperor and Thales.

I suddenly feel faint, I feel so drowsy. All I see is darkness again. I feel as if my body is lifted by someone and carried away.


	3. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother she never had, a temporary moment of peace, in a world of violence and war.

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

“In time’s flow…see the glow of the flames ever burning bright…” So beautiful…

“On the swift river’s drift, broken memories alight…” I see light slowly come into view as I wake. I feel someone cradling me…Rhea is holding me…was singing to me.

“Professor. You must remain still.”

“Where am I…” I remember fighting then everything after is a blur.

“Everything is all right. There is no need to worry. Those who are trying to harm you are far away.” This is so pleasant and warm. No one has held me like this since I was young. It feels so familiar.

She continues to sing a melody to me. Sothis said she had sung this as well.

“How lovely…it would be for this moment to last forever…” Yes, it would…

“I wish I could hold on to this time we have stolen…that you and I could create a world without end…” I’ve never seen her be this passionate with me. Kind of course, but not like this. It’s so soothing.

“I have heard whispers of what happened to you. Your appearance…you have received power from the goddess.” She knew this since I held the sword of the creator, she prayed for this day.

“But you are so much more than the light. You are my…” She lulls me back to sleep. Her care is clarity.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short one, but one of my favorite scenes in the game. A lot of the chapters will come out in bulk since I write a good portion of them as I play the game in this route and expand off it with inner thoughts and eventual more original storytelling.


	4. Lithium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain leads to Insanity. Insanity leads to violence.

_I like it, I'm not gonna crack_

I can’t hear Sothis anymore, but I know we are one…Rhea took care of me…a feeling I never knew…motherly. I have to return to my duties, somehow.

Teatime will my colleagues and the students are always a positive activity to distract from the current unease. Somedays it’s fishing in the pond, eating with Dimitri, Dorothea or Slyvain, or cooking or gardening. Today I had tea with Dorothea, Felix and Alois. Alois agreed to join in my battles to come. I enjoy his enthusiasm even if it’s overbearing at times, he’s got a good heart. Annette held her own in the magic tournament, she’s really progressed since the first day I took over teaching the house. This really got me back into the rhythm of things again. No more anger towards the flame emperor, the dark knight…temporarily making me forget that I’m an orphan now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intense training hopefully pays off today, it’s time to venture into the holy tomb.

“A revelation from the goddess…To think we’ll have the honor of attending such a historical event.” I always enjoy Dimitri’s excitement for helping the church. Our goal is to protect Lady Rhea but Dimitri assures us she is capable of battle if necessary.

However, he still seems worried. Something is off and the rest of us can sense it.

“You haven’t seemed like yourself lately…”

“I haven’t been sleeping well recently. And my head aches…but no need to worry. Let’s focus on the task at hand.” This worries me significantly more, not just due to it possibly effecting his stance in the battle, also his health. He shouldn’t push himself so hard, even for Rhea.

The tomb is larger and vaster than I imagined, to think this was just below us is amazing.

Wait, that’s the throne Sothis sits?! Just as I first saw her in my head. Rhea knows I’ve seen it. This gives her reasoning to ask me to sit upon it and receive the gift of revelation form Sothis.

However, nothing happens causing Rhea to feel unease.

To make matters worse, Dimitri grabs our attention just as the Flame Emperor enters with his army. They followed us…now they want to rob the tomb. So, the emperor is connected to the empire. They are after the crest stones. Well they won’t succeed as long as we are here.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as his soldiers grabbed crests, we just as quick cut through them like butter. Even as two of those monstrous lizard creatures appeared, they were taken down with single hits.

Dimitri finally reached the emperor and raised his lance. The flame emperor clashed his weapon with him for a few moments but was soon bested by Dimitri whose lance swung and disarmed him.

“Ugh…” The emperor knelt over in exhaustion. Mask on the floor…Edelgard?!

“Hahah…haha…” Why…why is he laughing…

Dimitri rushes toward her and the remaining men around her before I can even move. He slashes through all them, nearly missing Edelgard’s head. What has happened?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They stare off into each other’s eyes, hatred and fury glowing off Dimitri.

“Before I break your neck, there is one thing I must ask.” Oh, my goddess.

“Stay out of my way.” Playing with fire. He silences her just as she speaks.

“Flame Emperor…no Edelgard. Tell me now. Why did you cause such a tragedy?” How could she do this? My father…so many deaths…for what?

All she does is let out a constricted breath. He screams at her about her killing her mother and not looking at the reasons for these courses of events. I’ve never seen him like this. But still she deflects.

“I already told you. I had nothing to do with that.” I thought I was the only heartless person here…I was wrong. He knows she will not see reason.

Of course, that venomous Hubert flashes next to her and helps her escape. Rhea, like Dimitri, projects her fury, claiming she will be brought to justice and suffer. She will, she most certainly will.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri lets a frustrated sigh leave his lips.

“I can’t believe it. Edelgard…”

“We weren’t able to defeat her.” It isn’t our fault; we weren’t prepared for this to happen. But if we were, she’d be dead as soon as she walked in.

“I will kill Edelgard. With my own hands. I swear it!” With that we return to the monastery. We have a lot to plan


	5. Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close, but not close enough.

_You just keep me hangin on…_

She has declared war on the church?! And all our allies? She took the throne from her father and her first act as emperor was to declare war… I still have no idea why she has become this. Or was she always like this…this heartless dictator. I can only imagine what she would have done if I was her professor. She has betrayed all of us.

Rhea has been completely unnerved since the tombs. The only person more upset than her is perhaps Dimitri or myself. Seteth tried to break the tension with blaming himself for not recognizing Edelgard’s twisted true identity.

“What is her objective”

“There is no question on that front. She clearly wishes to conquer all Fodlan.” She is a power obsessed mad woman.

“Or perhaps her ambitions are even grander than we know. Perhaps she is planning to make herself a false deity by demonizing the Church of Seiros…” Even more insane.

Shamir returns to inform us we have two weeks until Edelgard’s army arrive.

“Two weeks? That is not enough time!” He orders her to warn the villages and help residents flee.

Rhea is ready to take on the coming events, even prepared to fight herself. In the worst scenario I would be given her sacred duties. It can’t come to that…that’s impossible.

“Why me?”

“You must have guessed it by now. The truth of who you are.” Who I am? “Or perhaps I should say, the lost memories are surely beginning to return.” She did all these things for me, waiting, leading, for me to protect Fodlan?

Preparation is underway, training, tactics, morale raising, it’s all to be ready to take down this traitor. I just learned how to feel and the first emotions I have had are grief and anger.

Once it gets closer to the fight, Alois and myself talk to the remaining students preparing to fight and those who shall get to safety.

Dimitri’s strange behavior goes in and out. His bloodlust is unnerving but am I any better. Maybe I want to crush her skull as well and get my vengeance for our losses. These are dark times, I can’t remember how life was before the violence, it feels like a dream.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

We are surrounded, flying beasts, 30 or so soldiers of all kinds, and more. But no matter the numbers, we will prevail, we have to. For father, for Dimitri, his family, for Rhea, for the church, the students and for Fodlan. All of our training, blood, sweat and tears will be put into our fight.

We make formation around rhea and block off the entrance to the church. Dimitri and I lead a group for attack, Dedue, Dorothea, Ingrid, and Ashe are headed down the center. Alois, Catherine and Felix attack from the left. Staying back are Hannerman, Sylvain and Annette. Let’s go.

The strongholds were taken after some time, the dark knight defeated with a face off with Alois. The flying monstrosity is killed shortly after with the teamwork of many soldiers. As her enemies fell, Edelgard moved closer to the center of the battlefield.

Dimitri gets closer to her in a rush of adrenaline, swinging his lance manically. I expect it to go well with all his prowess fighting battles before. However, she proves herself stronger than the last time we fought her in the tombs. I hurry over to him to aid in taking her down, we succeed in slowly wearing her down. But we weren’t expecting her to send in more troops.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I watch above, sword ready to draw, Rhea stops me in place. She seems to be ready to handle it…as a dragon soaring the sky.

The battle appears in our favor but is it enough. I slide down from the church wall. Slaying beasts after beast. Rhea approaches me asking why I intervened.

But I am distracted, Edelgard looks down below meeting my eyes. Like a demon viewing her prey.

I see a beam come towards me, hits me from head to toes, sending me back…over the edge…falling. All I hear is rubble around me and I call out to no avail.

“aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!” Rhea, Father, my students, Dimitri…I failed.


	6. Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes and he never sleeps.

_And you said, it was like fire around the brim_

_Burning solid, burning thin the burning rim_

“You…How long do you intend to sleep?” What…

“Your body is awake. Your eyes must be open now, and you must find the strength to stand upon those legs of yours.” Am I awake…the dark…it’s so familiar… The voice is speaking of the destruction…of Foldan…it weeps? The cycle of death, endless…so they weep? We know…if she knows then so do I.

“Who?” I forgot who she is? She sounds furious. Wait…I rise on her command. The light comes closer.

“Hey! A-are you awake?” I see a man standing above me.

“Where am I?”

“We’re in a village at the base of the monastery. What are you doing in a place like this?” This is the monastery, all this rubble and ash?

“I honestly didn’t expect to find someone floating away down the river…” I was in a river? All I remember is falling off the monastery wall.

“Garreg Mach is upstream of here, but that place was abandoned.” Abandoned?

“What do you mean?”

“Huh? You don’t know? The Church of Seiros isn’t there anymore.” It can’t be…Rhea…the church…those students…my student…Dimitri…how?

“Though there have been some folks still living there in the five years since… Well, you know.” What happened?

“Anyway, I’ve heard some thieves have been spotted around those parts these days.”

“Five years?” I’ve been sleeping for five years?!

“Um, are you feeling alright? You didn’t hit your head or anything, did you?”

“It’s the Ethereal Moon of the year 1185. It’s been nearly five years since the monastery fell.” Five years…in this chaos there having a festival and the monastery fell. I don’t know how they can celebrate. He probably can’t tell how I feel from my face. But this is baffling.

“But with the war and the archbishop still missing and all…” Rhea’s gone?! “I doubt there’s a soul to be found who has enough blessings worth counting.” I have to see this for myself.

“Hey! Slow down, will ya? Where do you think you’re going?”

“The monastery…” He thinks I’m crazy but my students are there. I have to see them and make sure they’re safe.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Soldiers everywhere, lying on the ground. All on the steps and remains of this former site of peace.

Dimitri…in the shadows…knelt with his spear. He calls me an illusion, blood on his face, tired eyes…or rather an eye. What have they done to him?

“You…What must I do to be rid of you?” Dimitri why can’t you see it’s me, I am here now.

“I will kill that woman, I swear in your eyes!” Have I haunted his dreams to the point he doubts me now that I stand in front of him…coming to save him?

“Everything will be ok…” He goes silent. He look changes, his eye goes wide.

“You…It can’t be! You’re alive?!” I have this strange feeling in my unbeating heart, to hold him and try to wash away these five years he lived alone. This boy I once knew.

“Hmph. If that is the case…” I was wrong to think he would see reasoning so soon.

“That can only mean you are another Imperial spy. Did you come here to kill me?” Try to kill him, Edelgard has sent spies to kill him. She would still continue to hunt him after all she did to him, to his family and his church?

“Answer the question.” His face is hard, jaw locked, solemn. He is a man now, a man who has seen his life in ruins.

“Of course not.” He shakes his head with a sigh.

“Ungh…” All those years I slept as he suffered…

“I’m glad you’re safe.” This does nothing. His back facing me. My presence gives him no comfort.

“Am I”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

We stand outside amongst the gravel and torn walls.

“What have you been doing the past five years?” His still faces away from me.

“I have been dead, more or less.” This is worse than how I saw his mind begin to break as he saught to destroy Edelgard. His bloodlust has become delusion and angst. Over this endless suffering…and me?

“Why do you say that?” Deflected instantly.

“What do you hope to gain, asking me that? There are more important matters at hand…” In a way, he is still Dimitri…serious minded and work oriented, but this time not the same glowing motives and spirit.

“Do you not smell them? Filthy rats. Everywhere.” He speaks of thieves the villager told me about earlier. That confirms it.

“I must kill them. Every last one.” To think when we first fought bandits he felt unwell taking a life. Now he did it with ease. The years have truly hardened him.

“It’s time to hunt down their nest.”

“What do you plan to do?”

“I told you. I will kill them all.” He ignores me when I try to pull him out of his violent trance, but he only sees these bandits as evil forces defiling this ghost of a church. He doesn’t care how many stands in his way. He only wants blood.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

We stand alone, defeating thief after thief. Dimitri roars as he slams his lance into his victim. We are back to back, part of me feels a relief. I have missed this…missed him.

Just as we go to continue are duo battle against the raiders, we hear voices further up from us. The students…they have returned. Gilbert enters beside them. He seems happy to see Dimitri.

As each one enters the grounds, Dimitri leads them, this is the man I remember.

Once we stop the raider commander from escaping, I thought that would calm Dimitri for the moment. Once again I am wrong.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dedue has died? Another tragedy in stupid fucking war. Edelgard did this. She’s gonna pay. She has too, or I don’t think I’ll ever see Dimitri again. The real him, not this vessel of rage.

Gilbert and I speak in the monastery about my sudden resurface after 5 years missing. There is one main question I have.

“Is Rhea safe?

“Lady Rhea went missing.” The day I fell. With me and her gone no wonder things fell apart.

“Since then, the Knights of Seiros have continued searching for her… and for you.” He believes news of my return should cause the others to return to the church. Rufus, the current king regent was killed around the time I slept.

People believed Dimitri was dead, they had sentenced him to death. They assumed he was since he disappeared. Gilbert had still searched for him for years. He hopes to bring him back from his hatred and madness.

As I take in these disturbing revelations, Gilbert insists I rest so I can process it better.

\---------------------------------------------------

Seteth is shocked to see me. The knights have returned to the monastery when hearing of my return.

The goal is clear, defeat the empire and find Rhea. The knights are sure they are going to join my fight. We shall use the church as our base for planning and living. Even in this broken state, this is still our home.

Dimitri is not interested in our plans, he thinks only of battle. He causes a riff in our meeting and storms off. The others were unaware of his new state. He is not the friend they knew anymore.


End file.
